violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
9GAG HATES Kid Temper Tantrum! @DramaAlert Logan Paul Quits YOUTUBE?!?!
Keemstar: What is up guys, I'm your host, Killer Keemstar, leeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's get riiiiiiiiiiight, into the neeeeews! Our first story is from Leland. They posted a video called Kid Temper Tantrum Smashes 9GAG Stone, and they literally smashed the stone that 9GAG made! And now 9GAG is pissed! They tweeted out this: It's a shame we let a crazy family destroy a part of history. Now the future will never know that there were memes during our time. Keemstar: In which Leland responds with this: You normies are the reason why people like Behind The Meme are ruining memes as we know it. Keemstar: DAMN!!! Also, in the news, PewDiePie is the most subscribed Youtuber ever, but Youtube has been treating him like s***! In the video "I'm done with Youtube", well, we'll let him do the talking. Roll it! PewDiePie: 80% of my videos are demonetized. Let that sink in. At around 3,400 videos, that means only 850 videos are monetized. And even then, I'm only making about 20 grand a month. That's not enough. And I'm going to ask you this Youtube: Get your s*** together. Otherwise, I will, and I'm not joking around when I say this, but I will delete my channel here for good, and I will start back to square one on Vimeo. Keemstar: OH NO!!! Vimeo then responded on Twitter saying this: Felix may as well quit Youtube now, because right now, Susan is being a f***ing b****. Keemstar: ROASTED!!! And speaking of Susan Wojcicki, she is done with Youtube! If you go to her Youtube channel, it'll say that the channel is deleted. And she explained why she did this on Twitter saying this: I am done making videos. All the trolls and haters have all turned a helpful channel for Youtubers to ask questions to resolve their problems, to everyone attacking me over a situation I have no control of. You people are the reason why Youtube is the way it is. I am deleting this channel and not starting one up again unless this fighting and complaining stops NOW. Keemstar: Unbelievable. RiceGum responds to Susan saying this: You have no control of the situation? YOUR THE CEO OF YOUTUBE!!! Stop the excuses! Keemstar: The tweet currently has over 200k retweets and 500k favorites. Also, in the news, Logan Paul is officially done with Youtube! He posted a video titled "i am officially quitting youtube", and the title explains what the video is about! Roll it! Logan Paul: This ain't no clickbait or prank, I really am quitting Youtube. The reason is because even after apologize not once or twice, and take a break to reflect on my actions, people still hate me. I fear this will last forever, and I'm scared. So I will be quitting Youtube, and moving to Vimeo. Goodbye Youtube and goodbye fans. Keemstar: Geez! After this video was posted, all other videos of Logan Paul were deleted, and Logan Paul changed the name to "THIS CHANNEL IS DEAD". And now, for our final story, Jake Paul has received a community guideline strike! As Jake says on Twitter: NOT FAIR YOUTUBE!!! Keemstar: And he shows the message which says that his video "BIKINI SNOW PLUNGE CHALLENGE... {ASPEN GOT WILD}" was removed due to sexual content. I think this is amazing! It shows that the Paul brothers are finally getting a taste of their own medicine! However, this Jake Pauler named AlissaLuvsPaulBrothers395, is upset at Youtube. And she posted on Instagram saying this: I'm suing Youtube for torturing the poor Paul brothers! Keemstar: And she shows the sue file paper! Now I'm gonna blur out the paper because it shows personal information, that she didn't blur! But you get the point. And that's all for the news today, if you enjoyed, please leave a thumbs up and subscribe with the bell on if your news. DramaAlert now, over 3 million 600 thousand, subscribers! Category:Fanfic Category:DramaAlert